Ada Apa dengan Kakashi? 2
by Patto-san
Summary: Kakashi jadi aneh lagi karena sedang sedih dan membingungkan orang banyak, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mencoba menghibur Kakashi, tapi Kakashi malah punya fantasi yang aneh-aneh dengan kedua muridnya.


**ADA APA DENGAN KAKASHI? BAGIAN 2**

_Ditulis berdasarkan permintaan dari Heartbeat Satellite. Setting-nya sekitar seminggu sebelum keberangkatan Tim 7 ke Negeri Salju bareng Yuji Fujikaze. Semoga lucu._

Pagi-pagi masih buta, tapi Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah dipanggil menghadap Hokage. Dengan was-was, ketiga genin bau kencur itu menghadap Si Opa di kantornya.

Si Opa berdeham biar kelihatan cool, lalu berkata, "begini…. Aku perhatikan, akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dalam Tim 7 ini."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tegang. Jangan-jangan hubungan khusus mereka berdua telah diketahui oleh Hokage-sama!

"M-maksud Op-pa eh Anda apa?" tanya Sasuke grogi.

Hokage-sama menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. Sasuke makin tegang. Apalagi Naruto, sudah berkeringat dingin!

Hokage-sama menyandarkan punggungnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Seketika Tim 7 menjadi lebih santai, tapi tetap saja was-was.

"Ini mengenai Hatake Kakashi... Sebelumnya dia memang sudah aneh dengan penampilannya itu. Tapi… kali ini dia lebih aneh lagi. Kalian yang bertemu dengannya tiap hari pasti lebih tahu seaneh apa dia," terang Hokage-sama.

Kalau tidak jaim, Sasuke pasti sudah jingkrak-jingkrak karena lega. Masalahnya, Naruto bukan sosok yang jaim. Si kumis kucing (entahlah, setiap kali melihat Naruto, penulis cerita ini jadi terkenang pada kucing tetangga yang mati dilindas mobil penulis cerita ini) itu jingkrak-jingkrak sehingga Sasuke terpaksa menjewernya.

"Usuratonkachi, kamu membuat Hokage-sama curiga," desis Sasuke.

Memang benar. Selain Hokage-sama, masih ada Sakura yang melotot pada mereka. Naruto buru-buru bersiul-siul, berlagak biasa tapi malah terlihat semakin tidak biasa.

Untunglah Hokage-sama tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan lebih jauh keanehan di antara kedua genin tersebut. Beliau memandangi satu per satu anggota Tim 7, lalu memerintah, "selidiki apa yang menjadi penyebab keanehan sensei kalian dan laporkan hasilnya!"

"Baik, Hokage-sama!" balas Naruto cs serempak, seolah baru saja diberi misi terberat dalam hidup mereka.***

Anggota Tim 7 menunggu Kakashi di tempat biasa. Kakashi belum muncul-muncul juga setelah waktu pertemuan molor 3 jam.

"Sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei tidak aneh. Buktinya, dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Selalu telat," kata Naruto.

"Ya. Tidak ada lagi hobi karaoke dan lagu cinta norak seperti waktu dia lagi jatuh cinta dulu. Apanya yang aneh?" timpal Sakura yang sekali dalam seribu tahun, baru kali ini setuju dengan Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seolah setuju.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita katakan pada Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa bilang Kakashi-sensei baik-baik saja. Soalnya aku dengar, Hokage-sama melihat sendiri Kakashi-sensei membaca Icha Icha Paradise sambil menangis, terus senyum-senyum, terus nangis-nangis lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Yang penduduk desa lihat lebih aneh lagi. Kakashi-sensei mirip orang patah hati. Mabuk, terus ngoceh yang aneh-aneh. Dia terus mengulang-ngulang satu nama, tapi tidak jelas. I-chan atau Iruru-chan. Setahuku, di sekitar sini tidak ada cewek yang bernama mirip seperti itu," timpal Sakura lagi, seolah menjilat ludah sendiri mengenai pendapatnya soal Kakashi.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka sudah tahu, siapa yang dimaksud.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik sambil berkata, "tiba-tiba aku ingin ke pemandian air panas. Ayo, Naruto."

Sakura bengong. Naruto apalagi.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa tiba-tiba mau mandi padahal masalah kita belum selesai?" sergah Naruto.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan, Dobe!" ulang Sasuke lebih keras.

Naruto masih tak mengerti, namun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke juga.

"Sakura, kami pergi dulu, ya," pamit Naruto pada Sakura dengan manis.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan..."

Sakura hendak protes, tapi tidak selesai karena Naruto sudah menghilang diseret Sasuke.***

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di kolam pemandian air panas. Mereka berdua saja, berciuman dengan panas dan penuh cinta... Eh, bukan. Mereka hanya terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Mengenai Kakashi, tentu saja.

"Aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sini karena kita bisa bebas bicara mengenai Kakashi-sensei di sini tanpa harus khawatir bahwa Sakura akan membongkar rahasia kita dan rahasia Kakashi-sensei," kata Sasuke serius.

Tapi Naruto malah malu-malu, "ah, bukannya karena kamu ingin melihat tubuhku, Sasu-chan? Kalau hanya itu, kita tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini. Ke kamarku saja. Atau kamu mau lebih dekat denganku? Baiklah, peluk aku, Teme…."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa cowok baik-baik seperti dia bisa menyukai si lemot bertampang berandalan ini?

"Usuratonkachi, jangan mesum! Aku sedang serius, nih!"

Dasar konyol, Naruto tetap saja malu-malu. Sudah begitu, gayanya norak dengan kedipan mata birunya dan senyuman sok imutnya.

Lama-lama Sasuke terpancing juga. Dia mendekat dengan canggung lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu si Dobe-nya.

"Baiklah. Ini hanya agar aku dapat bicara denganmu tanpa harus berteriak-teriak lagi," kata Sasuke masih juga jaim. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Malu-malu tapi mau.

"Terserah kamu, Sasu-chan," balas Naruto, "nah, menurutmu, Kakashi-sensei kenapa ya, sampai menyebut-nyebut nama itu?"

"Sudah jelas," balas Sasuke sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, "dia sedang rindu pada Iruka-sensei."

"Iya, setelah Iruka-sensei dikirim untuk mengajar di Negeri Salju, Kakashi-sensei memang menjadi lebih tidak bersemangat," timpal Naruto.

Naruto diam sesaat, lalu memandang Sasuke, "menurutmu, apa kita perlu sampai sedekat ini?"

Giliran Sasuke yang malu-malu, "kamu yang minta, 'kan? Lagipula, di sini hanya ada kita berdua…."

"Kata siapa kalian hanya berdua di sini?" sahut seseorang.

Mendadak, air kolam bergolak. Dari dalam air, muncul seseorang bertampang standar (baca : jelek), menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tajam. Walaupun ia berpakaian mirip grup Akatsuki, Sasuke Naruto langsung tahu bahwa sosok mengerikan itu bukanlah geng Akatsuki.

"Si-siapa itu, Sasu-chan? Mengerikan sekali," kata Naruto sambil berlindung di balik tubuh Sasuke.

Namun ternyata Sasuke pun tak kalah ciut nyalinya, sehingga ia hanya bisa berpelukan dengan Naruto dengan badan gemetaran.

Akatsuki gadungan itu malah melotot melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, di tempat umum seperti ini jangan mesra begitu, dong! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kalian dalam keadaan tidak pantas seperti ini?" sergah sosok tersebut.

"Memangnya Anda siapa?" tanya Sasuke memberanikan diri.

"Aku penulis cerita ini!"

"Kishimoto-sensei?"

"Bukaaaan! Hanya seorang pengagum yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian!"

Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian memandang remeh sosok tersebut.

'Oh, aku kira kreator kami berdua, ternyata hanya Kishimoto-sensei _wanna be_," ejek Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu atau aku saja?" tanya Naruto, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku saja," jawab Sasuke, "Ryuka no Jutsu!"

Api maha dahsyat menyeruak keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membakar habis sosok asing tersebut dalam sekejap mata.

"Bagus Sasuke, sekarang kamu membuat kolam ini jadi semakin panas," keluh Naruto.

"Tapi, kita berhasil mengusir pengganggu itu 'kan, Dobe?"

"Kamu ini, selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan yang jelek-jelek. Sesekali panggil aku Naru-chan, dong," sahut Narto, merajuk.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan. Puas?"

Dari sebuah arah, terdengar lagi sahutan, "hei, di tempat umum begini, jangan mesra begitu, dong! Jadi sirik, nih!"

"Siapa itu, Sasu-chan? Apa sosok mengerikan itu kembali lagi?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut mengerikan, Naruto?"

Dari balik uap air panas, muncullah sosok yang familiar bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan wajah bagian bawah ditutup dengan handuk, sosok itu mendekati kedua genin tersebut. Kakashi!

"Nah, ini dia pria yang jadi perhatian Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama sudah begitu perhatian pada Kakashi-sensei, tapi Sensei malah enak-enakan di sini," sergah Sasuke sinis.

"Kata siapa?" balas Kakashi lesu, membuat matanya semakin sayu saja, "akhir-akhir ini, hidupku terasa hampa. Bahkan nenek tua yang biasa kutemui di jalan pun tidak lagi membuatku bersemangat. Oh, hidupku yang malang!"

Kakashi meraih kedua leher anak didiknya sehingga mereka tercekik. Lalu, tanpa peduli pada keadaan kedua muridnya tersebut, Kakashi membenamkan kepalanya di antara bahu Sasuke dan Naruto. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Meratap.

"Iruru-chan…. Aku…. Rindu…."

"S-sense-i, t-to-long l-lep-paskan k-kam-i," pinta Sasuke, nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Syukurlah Kakashi masih memikirkan nasib kedua genin tersebut. Ia melepaskan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua remaja tanggung itu buru-buru mengambil jarak dengan Kakashi, khawatir dicekik lagi.

Kakashi tampak sangat down. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi sehingga yang terlihat hanya rambut putih dan matanya yang sayu.

Naruto jadi kasihan melihatnya. Ia berbisik pada Sasuke, "bagaimana kalau kita menghibur dia?"

"Menghibur bagaimana? Kita berdua 'kan tidak bisa nyanyi?"

"Bukan!" balas Naruto gusar, "kita pijat saja badannya, supaya Kakashi-sensei lebih santai."

"Baiklah. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati Kakashi dengan hati-hati. Naruto menyentuh rambut Kakashi.

"Sensei, mau dipijat? Enak lho, gratis, lagi," tanya Naruto promosi.

Kakashi memandang mereka, seperti mengukur ketulusan kedua muridnya tersebut. Naruto sih kelihatannya benar-benar tulus. Tapi, di sebelahnya, Sasuke tampak agak cemberut…. Tapi, masa bodoh! Tawaran tersebut tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Ya, aku mau!" sambut Kakashi ceria, hendak merengkuh lagi kedua muridnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita naik ke atas saja, ya," sahut Naruto sambil menjauh, ogah dicekik lagi. Sasuke malah sudah melompat ke luar kolam. Kabur.***

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi sudah menikmati pijatan a la Sasuke Naruto. Mereka bertiga mengenakan kimono dan Kakashi menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan handuk.

"Kalian pintar memijat. Uh…. Enak sekali," puji Kakashi merem melek menikmati pijatan dua remaja tanggung tersebut.

"Syukurlah kalau Sensei menyukainya. Kalau mau, sering-sering juga tidak apa-apa kok," sambung Naruto ember, membuat Sasuke melotot padanya.

"Wah, asyik….," sahut Kakashi.

"Ya. Kami tidak mau Sensei larut dalam kesedihan karena ditinggal Iruka-sensei. Beliau bertugas mengajar di Negeri Salju hanya untuk sementara, bukan untuk selamanya. Jadi Kakashi-sensei jangan sedih terus-terusan, ya," hibur Naruto.

"Barangkali kau benar, Naruto. Tapi aku rindu sekali padanya. Juga pada codetnya yang lucu itu," balas Kakashi, senyum-senyum mengingat Iruka.

"Codet kok dibilang lucu," cetus Sasuke ketus dengan lirih, khawatir didengar Kakashi.

Tapi Kakashi tak sempat memerhatikan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tengah membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh yang berhubungan dengan dua remaja tanggung yang sedang memijat kedua tangannya tersebut.

"_Kalau Kakashi-sensei mau, kami siap memberikan pelayanan lebih. Yang penting Sensei bisa melupakan sejenak kesedihan Sensei ditinggal Iruka-sensei," kata Naruto._

"_Oh, kalian baik sekali. Iruru-chan pun tak pernah seperti itu terhadapku."_

"_Tentu saja, kami 'kan menyayangi Sensei!" sahut Sasuke ceria._

_Naruto dan Sasuke serempak memeluk Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi bersemu karena gembira._

"Sensei, kami sudah selesai."

Teguran Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya yang nyerempet-nyerempet itu. Kakashi agak kecewa karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang hendak berpakaian.

"Kalian lucu sekali," kata Kakashi, gemas.

"Sensei bicara pada kami?" tanya Sasuke sambil memungut bajunya.

"Ah, tidak," sangkal Kakashi malu, "oh, sudah waktunya pergi, ya? Kalau begitu, aku mau berpakaian juga."

Kakashi hendak memungut pakaiannya, tapi terhenti saat mata sayunya melihat kedua genin muridnya sedang bercanda ria sambil berpakaian. Naruto dengan jahil menutup kepala Sasuke dengan handuk sehingga Sasuke gelagapan. Sasuke membalas dengan menerjang Naruto hingga jatuh dan mengunci badannya hingga Naruto minta-minta ampun ingin dilepaskan.

"_Aduh, asyiknya. Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Kakashi._

"_Tentu saja. Silakan, Sensei," balas Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka lebar._

_Kakshi pun menerjang pada kedua genin tersebut dengan wajah riang gembira._

"Teme, lepaskan aku! Aku bisa mati, nih!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Kakashi kembali tersadar.

_Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kau adalah sensei dengan integritas tinggi. Mana mungkin kau memanfaatkan murid-muridmu sendiri? Kakashi, kau bukan manusia bejad. Mereka masih anak-anak, sedangkan kau sudah dewasa. Jangan macam-macam, Kakashi!_

Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala, "baik, baik. Aku akan menjaga sikap. Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak-anak itu. Kecuali kalau…."

_Sasuke dan Naruto, sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Dengan wajah tersenyum sumringah, memeluk lengan Kakashi. Sasuke di sebelah kiri, Naruto di sebelah kanan._

"_Sensei, kami sudah dewasa. Kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan bebas!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto serempak._

_Kakashi sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, penantian selama bertahun-tahun, terbayar sudah…._

"Sensei belum berpakaian? Kami sudah mau pergi, lho," tegur Sasuke menyadarkan Kakashi lagi dari lamunan anehnya.

Kakashi bengong. Memandang kosong pada dua muridnya.

"Ada apa? Sensei kelihatannya kurang sehat," tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh dahi Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa wajahnya memanas. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kakashi kabur secepat kilat, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto begitu saja.

"Sensei!" panggil Naruto, "Sensei belum berpakaian!"***

Hokage-sama membuka pintu kantor lalu menyalakan lampu. Ia tersentak melihat sosok seorang pria sedang meringkuk menghadap dinding dengan tubuh gemetar. Kakashi (sudah berpakaian, kok. Jadi tidak perlu malu-malu begitulah).

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hokage-sama.

Kakashi berbalik dan langsung berlutut di depan Si Opa. Si Opa tentu saja kaget.

"Hokage-sama…. Tolong aku…. Aku harus segera ke Negeri Salju!" mohon Kakashi.

Hokage-sama membungkuk hingga wajah mereka berdua berada dalam posisi segaris. Ia menatap dalam-dalam cicit muridnya (Si Opa adalah guru Jiraiya, sedangkan Jiraiya adalah guru Minato dan Minato adalah guru Kakashi, makanya sudah bisa disebut kakek buyut) tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau mendadak ingin ke sana. Tapi… baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mencarikan jalan ke sana."

Wajah Kakashi langsung cerah. Bersinar bagai lampu teplok di ruang kerja penulis cerita ini.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," balas Kakashi terharu.

Si Opa tersenyum, ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan Kakashi.***

Dua hari kemudian, Kakashi dan anggota Tim 7 berlayar menuju Negeri Salju untuk mengawal Yuji Fujikaze, aktris top asal Negeri Salju. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakashi tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum bahagia, membuat Naruto ikut senang dan Sasuke risih. Malu punya guru senorak itu.

"Iruru-chan, aku datang," bisik Kakashi sambil memandang ke laut lepas.

Di langit, terpatri wajah Iruka. Lengkap dengan codetnya, tentu saja. Di sisinya, ada Kakashi yang menatap syahdu pada si codet. Romantis dan norak, tentu saja.


End file.
